Which one
by Gohanrulz9
Summary: Kari is not sure who she should go the dance with. she knows it's either T.K or Davis but not sure. You should read the whole thing. Eiher Takari or Daikari just read the whole thing and you'll find out


**Kari-13**  
T.K.-13  
Davis-13  
Yolei-14  
Tai-16  
Cody-11  
  
This story is from all the character's points of view  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
"Hey Yolei, hey T.K." "Hi" They both said. "Man I think we have a math test today"stated T.K.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Davis::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey there's Kari. She looks great! No she is with T.K." Davis glares at T.K.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Kari looks very pretty today. Oh no Davis is death glaring me) "Hey Kari, look at Davis over there behind the bushes."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hah,Davis looks weird T.K."(Kari knows Davis likes her) (If you want to see how Davis looks right now just email me) The school bell rings.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Yolei:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Kari who are you going to ask to the dance today." "I don't know Yolei who are you going to go with?" asked Kari. "Well, I am going with Izzy but you don't know who your going to go with."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Yep i don't know who I am going with Yolei." " Come on why don't you just ask T.K. or Davis?"asked Yolei. "Why do you think I like them Yolei?" "Well it just seems like it because you are always hanging with them and you give them the love eye." (Kari is thinking about what Yolei said)  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Davis::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I am definately going to ask Kari to the dance before T.A. does. I just need a plan to keep T.V. away from her.  
**  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Man, I hope I have the guts to ask Kari to the dance today before Davis does.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Davis::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I got a great plan to keep T.B. away from Kari today. It will work big time. "Ha ha ha" laughs Davis loudly and everyone in the school is looking at him like what is his problem.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Man Yolei really made me start thinking about this and I figured out I like both of them but which one. There both very handsome and nice to be with but, which one? "Is there something you would like to tell the class Kari?"the teacher said annoyed. "No I am just thinking about a special friend I've missed for very long.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yolei::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I've got to help Kari figure out which one she likes most. I can tell she is thinking about it real hard. Humm maybe I could get some inside information from Tai.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After school T.K went in search for Kari but Davis caught up with him in panic. "Hey T.C., Kari is in the Gym hurt very badly. I'll go call the hospital but you go help her." "Oh no, Kari needs me. I'll kill myself if anything happens to her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Davis::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ha, plan worked easily. Now to go find Kari.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Man, I can't decide. This is so hard. Davis runs ups to her and ask,"Hey Kari wanna go to the dance with me?" Kari thinks for a sec and says,"yes," because she thought T.K wasn't going to ask her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Davis::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Wow! I am going to the dance with Kari,with Kari yeah!!!!!!!!!" Kari giggles.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kari isn't hurt. She isn't even in the gym. Now I know why Davis did this. So he could ask Kari to the dance before me. I can't believe I fell for that trick. Uhhh that no good for nothing Davis how could he trick me with that cruel joke.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well atleast I am going with one of the boys I like. She sees T.K. walk up to Davis and whisper something in his ear.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Davis,nice trick," whispers T.K right when he punches him in the stomach. Kari runs up and tells T.K. to stop.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"T.k stop it!" T.K looks at Kari with a sad face and runs away. "Davis you alright."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Davis:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Yeah I'm alright. I guess T.T is mad at me for going to the dance with you. Kari thinks (T.K how could you)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
How could I do that. Kari must hate me now. Man I am so stupid. T.K runs in his house slamming his door and jumps in his bed thinking of what he did and what he should do.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yolei::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yolei picks up a phone and dials Kari's phone number. Ring, ring,"Um can I speak to Kari." "This is Kari." "Um Kari can I come over to your house for dinner. "Sure, you can come," Kari answers.  
6.00 p.m  
Hey Kari. Hello Mr. Yagami and Mrs. Yagami. Yolei goes in the house and asks Kari if she has choosed anyone to go with to the dance.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Yeah Yolei. I am going with Davis tomorrow.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tai::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Man, I'm hungry. Mom do we have any food other than Spinach Casserole?" "Yes we do Tai, we have spinach soup." Mrs Yagami answers. Tai falls on the ground.  
After dinner  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yolei::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Tai can I have a word with you." "Sure," Tai answers. "You know Kari right?" "Yeah she's been my sister since she was born," Tai answers weirdly. "Well, who would you suit her with, T.K. or Davis?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tai::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" I'd suit kari with umm, T.K." Yolei asks why. "Well T.K is more fun and more um what do you call it?" Yolei guesses,"Nice and smart." "Yeah that's right and he is cooler than Davis to me.  
Next morning  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
T.K has a dream about Kari. Kari is at the dance with Davis enjoying her time but all of a sudden she slaps Davis and screams something... Davis says something and hits her knocking her out. Kari faints and in the future she is in a coma. T.K wakes up sweaty all over wondering if this is real or just a scary dream. ( Or if it will happen)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Yolei. I can't wait till tonight for the dance." "Kari why did you pick Davis instead of T.K?" wondered Yolei. "Well because T.K is stupid. He hit Davis because he is jealous of me going to the dance with him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yolei::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kari are you sure that T.K did it for that reason?" Kari thinks about this but all of a sudden the school bell rings and they go to school.  
At Lunch in the Cafeteria  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yolei::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kari." "Yeah Yolei." "Can you answer the question I asked this morning." Kari says sadly," Well I am not sure but it isn't like T.K just to go up to Davis and hit him." Kari just think about what you said."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I need to find T.K and see about this." She goes up to the cheerleaders and asks if they know where T.K is. They answered," T.K is in the gym shooting baskets and let me tell you he looks sad."  
After school in the gym  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Cody would you listen to this thing that happened?" " Sure T.K. what is it." Cody answers? " Well yesterday Davis tricked me and told me Kari was hurt real bad. I ran here and saw that she wasn't hurt because she wasn't even here. Well I figured out that Davis said that so he could ask Kari to the dance before me and that made me real mad like I got mad at BlackWargreymon. I ran up to Davis and whispered that it was a nice trick and I hit him in the stomach. Kari said I should stop and I felt very sad for what I did."T.K said sadly. What do you think I should do Cody?"   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cody::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Well why don't you go up to Kari and tell her all about that." "She won't believe me at all," T.K yelled and he threw the basketball at the trash can. "T.K just go home and think this over." "I guess your right Cody. I just need to think for a while," and T.k walked home feeling low.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I need to go to the gym to see if T.K. is there. When she got to the gym she saw Cody and asked if he knew where T.K is? "T.K went home after telling me his story about Davis and you." Cody answered. "What was the story Cody? Please tell me everything that T.K said."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cody::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Well alright Kari. You see T.K was trying to find you yesterday right after school. But he ran into Davis. Davis was in panick and said that you were hurt badly in the gym. He told T.K that he would call the hospital but that T.K should go to the gym and help Kari. T.K did that but when he got there he knew you weren't hurt because you weren't there. In a flash T.K figured out that Davis tricked him to go there so he could ask you to the dance before him. T.K got really mad just like he did at BlackWargreymon and he walked up to Davis and whispered, nice trick. Right when he said that he hit Davis in the stomach and you told him to stop. He felt very sad for what he did and he ran."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" I can't believe that Davis would do that. I believe what you said Cody because I know T.K wouldn't lie like that. Why I will show Davis tonight."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
T.K was in his room thinking about his dream. He had two hours to figure out if he should go or just stay here. He decided he had to go because if Kari got hurt like that he would kill himself. T.K felt tired so he took a little nap.  
The time of the dance  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I wish Davis would get here so I could yell at him about what he did. I can't believe I did that. T.K must hate me now." Just then Kari realized that she had loved T.K since the day they met. She loved how he would play and be so happy all the time. How he would protect her from Piedmon or in the dark ocean. How he would joke around with her and help her whenever she needed it. How his blue eyes would remind her of a beautiful sea and how his blonde hair would remind her of hope and the sun. I know now that T.K is the one who I love.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Wahhhhhhh! What time is it. Oh no the dance just started. I got to get there before Kari gets hurt. "   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Davis::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Wow! Kari looks great in that blue dress. My mouth must be touching the ground. Man I hope I look good. Might as well go to the restroom to see if I do." Davis runs in the restroom and he sees that he has a big pimple right on top of his nose. " Ahhhh I look ugly! I better pop this pimple."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Man I need to hurry up. I'm almost there. T.k is riding his bike faster than he has ever ridden it before. He hit a bump and fell down. That's when he realized that he would do anything to protect Kari. He knew that he loved her and how much she ment to him. How much she would talk to him and how she would always lighten up his day. "I need to get there!" T.K yelled the loudest yell ever. T.K got right back on his bike and rid right to school at about 100 mph.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ah there's Davis and he has a bandade on his nose. "Hey Kari." "Davis, how could you do that to T.k. I know the truth about what you did. How you tricked him to go to the gym because I was hurt. Well let me tell you something, I hate you more than anything in the world!" Kari screamed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kari watch out! Kari saw Davis about to hit her and she ran right where T.K is. "How could you try to hit Kari Davis!" "Well T.D if I can't have her nobody will." T.K ran right at Davis and hit him in the stomach harder than ever. Davis fell down but he got right up and hit T.K in the face. "Ahh!"" T.K yelled.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I can't bare to see T.K get hurt anymore. I must help him. "Hey Davis leave him alone!" yelled Kari. Kari's and T.Ks crest glowed and it meant that they were meant for each other. This love force hurt Davis so much because he wanted Kari. Davis fell on the ground. "But kari you could have had everything you wanted." Davis said lightly. "Well I have what I want. And that is my love for T.K."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.K.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I can't believe what I just heard. Kari loves me. "Hey T.K, you don't deserve Kari at all like I do." yelled Davis. "Well all I can say Davis is that I love Kari to and I won't let you hurt her at all. Kari was surprised by this and she looked up at T.k and T.K looked right at Kari. They each went forward a little and did a deep kiss. Davis screamed loud but the police came and grabbed him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kari::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
This is a dream come true. I feel so happy. After T.K's and hers kiss the whole school applauded them. Both of them blushed deeply but knew that they were meant to be.   
  
  
  



End file.
